Help Mii
by Squidbulb
Summary: A Mii gets caught in a strange go-kart race, but returns to his home on Wuhu Island safely. However, this was not the end for his strange adventures...
1. Chapter 1

I was falling. Falling into what seemed like an endless white void. After a while, I saw colours. Then I landed. I was sure the fall would kill me, but I survived. Then I realised the colours were other people, trapped with me in a giant white room. They look like strange caricatures, some looked like famous people. Then I realised they had no arms, or fingers. Just round floating hands. I looked down and realised I had the same.

It wasn't long before a floating white hand grabbed me by the head. It lifted me up high into the sky: Everything soon became a blur. I passed out.

When I came to, I was sitting in a go-kart. I had never driven one before, but it seemed as if a race was about to start. How did I get here. I was surrounded by famous video game characters. I wanted to get out, but I could not move. It was as if someone was controlling me. Suddenly, the race started. My foot pressed down on the pedal and my hands grabbed the wheel, though I just wanted to turn around and leave.

The world was bright and colourful, but terrifying all the same. The kart drove onto giant mushrooms in the middle of a canyon. I felt as if I was going to die. Amazingly, the mushrooms propelled me into the air, and I reached the other side of the canyon. Driving along the path, I approached a floating colourful block. It looked like it would hurt, but I drove straight though it. To my horror, I was holding a bomb. I didn't want to harm anyone, but I was forced to throw it straight at another racer. The bomb exploded and knocked the racer off a nearby cliff, falling to his death.

I was approaching the starting line, but a banana peel was in my way. The kart didn't move, instead drove straight into it, causing it to spin wildly. I wanted to be sick. It wasn't long before I was approaching the starting line for a third time. The end of the race. I was sure I would survive, but as I glanced behind me, I saw something strange. A flying blue turtle shell, heading towards me. Surely it wouldn't do much harm. Unfortunately, I was wrong. The shell collided with the kart, causing havoc. There was a giant blue explosion, and everything faded to white as I fell off the side of the course. What would happen next?


	2. Olympics

**Author's notes: This is only a short story, with some very short chapters. I plan to make a chapter based on most of the Nintendo games that have Miis as playable characters, and if all goes well I'll upload chapter every few days so I can focus on my other stories.**

The mii woke up. He was Toby, a mii living on Wuhu island. All miis lived there. The species was famous for their love of sport, games and almost any other form of competition. Toby lived in a hillside cabin on Wuhu island. He noticed that his Nintendo Wii (his favourite video game console) had been left on overnight, with Mario Kart wii still playing on it. He had selected to play as himself on it. This was shockingly similar to the events of his most recent nightmare. Frightened, heturned off the console.

Toby was a huge fan of video games. Before he got a Wii, he played his NES every day. His favourite game was Super Mario bros, but he was terrible at it. After that shocking nightmare, he decided to leave his consoles off for the day. After an extremely fun day, Toby decided there would be no harm in playing a new game he had purchased, title Mario & sonic at the Olympic games, for a little while. He was only a little tired, but decided he wouldn't play for too long. However, Toby had so much fun that he played non-stop for hours, until finally falling asleep.

When Toby opened his eyes, he was the centre of attention. He was standing on a large ship. Next to him was an all too familiar faces-Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog, along with someone else he didn't recognise.. He was in another nightmare. Then he realised: The ship was flying. Just as Toby was trying to get over this shock, the others dived off the edge: |He quickly realised that this was part of the sport. Toby was petrified, but dived off any way. He saw blocks floating in the air, and quickly moved out of their way. He was falling so fast that he couldn't react to everything in time. It wasn't long before he failed to dodge one of the many robot patrolling the sky, before falling towards the ocean.


End file.
